Is It Fate?
by lolitazilla
Summary: What would happen if another girl was pulled into the mystical Underground? Is this a coincidence? Or, maybe... OC -awesomeness! Please R&R!


**Hello, lovelies! Well, this is it. My first fanfic... oh, God, help me.. I hope you all will enjoy this little story, becuase it has been bugging me for weeks. :) So, into the madness we go!**

**I do not own Labyrinth. If I did, Jareth would be mine. :3 *evil laughter*  
_**

Leslie Anderson stood in the middle of a crowded living room, cursing herself. Why had she ever agreed to come to this in the first place? She hated parties; especially ones with these stuck up corporate pricks.

Oh, wait; it was that stupid brat's fault. Moral support, he said.

_ Moral support, my ass._

Leslie sighed, maneuvering through the throngs, searching for a familiar face. After a few minutes, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and cringed.

"Oh, Leslie, I'm so glad you made it." The person who had attracted her attention was a woman in her late fifties, dressed in a fashionable skirt suit with an elegant bun of llight grey hair. She hugged the girl close and smiled winningly. "It's pleasure to be here, Miss Williams." Leslie gave the woman a small smile. "I'm sorry I missed your last evening party. I was studying for my entrance exams."

The woman patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Yes, Toby has been working hard as well for college. You're a good influence on him." Leslie could see the gleam in her eyes, and wasn't too comfortable under the gaze. _Oh, God, I don't want to know what this woman is planning_, she thought.

"Speaking of Toby, I've been looking for him since I got here," she said, steering the topic of conversation towards a safer region. _The sooner I end this, the better…_

The woman sighed. "Oh, he's around here somewhere. He said he wanted to use the bathroom, but I haven't seen him in over half an hour." Leslie smirked. No wonder she couldn't find him. It took some skill to hide from the hawk-eyed socialite.

"I could go check on him if you'd like, Miss Williams." "Oh, would you? Thank you so much, dear." The woman nodded at her approvingly before walking towards the kitchen. "If you find him, tell him I want him to meet someone important."

"Will do, ma'am." Leslie turned away, and walked upstairs. If her hunch was correct, that important person might just be a daughter of one of Toby's father's business associates. _That woman is always trying to matchmake…poor Toby._

She knew there was only one place he could go to avoid his mother. She walked past the master bedroom and the bathroom to the end of the hall. There was a plain white door on the right. Silently turning the doorknob, she went in.

It originally was Toby's baby room, but since no one used it anymore, the family started to call it a storage space. Boxes were everywhere, filled with office papers and letters, childhood toys and junk furniture. There was a pair of glass doors across the room, which led out to a balcony. Slowly, Leslie made her way over to it. As she got closer, she could see that the doors were open, letting in a cool breeze. She stopped at the doors, and looked down at the person sitting outside.

"Hey, brat."

The boy jumped, squeaking. He slowly turned guilt-filled eyes towards her. "H-Hey, Les! How'd you find me?"

Leslie let out an unladylike snort. "Are you kidding? You used to always come here to escape the Harpy, remember?" She grinned at her sheepish friend, referring back to the nickname the two called his mother.

"Oh, yeah, I guess… haha." Toby scratched his blonde head and grinned slightly. "Sorry you had to put up with her. That's why you're here right?"

"No, the reason why I'm here is because some idiot invited me, and left me to be devoured by the beasts while he hid." A surprised look came across his face. "Oh, yeah. I did invite you, didn't I?" He cringed at the answering glare he received. "Sorry about that…"

Leslie let out a deep sigh, turning away. "Nah, it's okay. You have your reasons." He nodded, and sighed as well, staring up at the moon. Leslie came out and sat down on the balcony with him. After a few minutes, she turned back to him. "You haven't told her yet, have you; that you failed your exams."

He winced. "What did she say?"

"She told me how you were working hard, preparing for your next classes." She tilted her head. "Why haven't you said anything?"

He sighed again. "How about you try telling her that her son failed his spring courses…"

Leslie's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. She knew it would be hard to explain to his parents. They looked at him like he was the golden boy, always doing everything right, never expecting a single mistake. They had no idea that they were putting pressure on him all his life, trying to make him a perfect being. Leslie was the only one who knew how much Toby struggled. Then again, she was always helping him out some way or another. They had been best friends since elementary school, and live close by to one another. There was a three year difference between them, but they acted like they were siblings. Leslie always looked out for Toby, even if she was younger; it didn't matter that he was 21 years old, and she 18. He was like a big baby, really.

"Hey, Toby."

"Hm?" He looked at her questionably.

"Do you still have that book? You know, with the red cover?"

Toby thought about the question for a bit, then brightened. "Oh yeah, I do! Give me a second." He stood up, stepping back into the room, and made his way through the boxes. After searching for a short time, he came back, holding a small book in his hands. He sat down next to her again, and handed it to her.

Leslie touched the worn cover of the playbook, tracing the title. Toby had shown her this one day during a spring cleaning session. It had intrigued her more than he thought it would.

"_'The Labyrinth'_," Toby quoted, grinning at her. "I'll never understand why you like it so much."

She shrugged. "I don't really know either." She opened up the cover and ran her fingers through the pages. "Maybe it's the mystery of it, a whole world of magic and adventure and dreams…"

"Well, I've never been that into it." He took the book out of her hand, skimming its contents. "I mean seriously, 'Dangers untold and hardships unmeasured'? Who says that anymore?"

Leslie just rolled her eyes at his antics. "If you don't like it, why do you have it?"

Toby looked confused for a second. "I don't really know, either. Neither of my parents has ever been interested in theater." He stared at the cover. "It may be something from Dad's first wife, but…"

"First wife?"

"Oh, yeah, you didn't know. Dad got married to an actress when he was young." He waved his hand dismissively. "He doesn't talk about it much."

"I didn't know he was married before your mom." She looked back a the book, contemplating the new information.

"Well, you know.."

"Heh, I can't imagine your stuffy dad marrying an actress. So weird," she sniggered.

He shrugged his shoulders, continuing to scan the book. "What's with the Goblin King, anyway? If he loves her like he says, why does he fake being a villain? He should just sweep her off her feet."

Leslie sighed. "He did it to fit her image of him. He was willing to be her enemy if it meant he could be with her for a little while longer."

"Whatever. I think it's stupid."

She rolled her eyes. "You think everything love related is stupid." Then, she remembered something. "Your mother wants you to go socialize with the pretty young girls she invited."

Toby groaned. "Of course she does. God, I wish she would just stop with this already." He stood up and stretched.

"All you have to do is have one conversation with her." She grinned up at him innocently.

He just shook his head and walked away. Leslie heard the door open, then shut, leaving her alone in the abandoned room.

She reached down and picked up _'The Labyrinth'_, which Toby had dropped while standing. She flipped through the pages, absent-mindedly reading various scenes. It seemed silly to her, that the girl was given powers by the Goblin King, and had wished away her brother, only to want him back. Why would she make the wish in the first place if she didn't mean it? Leslie thought about it a bit._ I guess I would have to have a brother to understand… it's still kind of stupid, though._ She smirked. _Toby would love a chance to get away from home._

She sighed, and stretched out her legs. She kept thinking of the adventures the girl had in the story, of the Goblin King's devotion to her._ I wouldn't mind leaving either…if I had something like that waiting for me._

Leslie stood, shutting the book. She took one last look at the waning moon, and smiled. "I wish the goblins would take me away, right now…"

Silence.

_ See, I knew it was too good to-_

Just then, a sudden darkness descended upon her, and a voice whispered in her head.

_ 'What's said is said.'_

She lost consciousness.  
_

**So, that was Leslie. You'll understand more about her and Toby later on, hehe. Cliffhangers are my favorite, so be prepared. :P Please review, even if you only send me a smiley face, I want some love!**


End file.
